


Do You Want to be Mine?

by Emriel



Series: Taken [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Mindfuck, Pining, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Harry grows up falling in love with someone handsome and amazing when he was seven. The object of his interest was not only unatainable, he is also the ruler of Britain, Lord Voldemort.In his quest to forget his childhood love, he falls into deeper trouble with his surrogate brother, Draco.But then, one mistake turns into a rare moment of chance, and suddenly Harry finds himself in an improbable situation of declaring his love for the Dark Lord. Just how much was he willing to do in order to become the Dark Lord's lover?Abandoned until I find the muse for it.





	Do You Want to be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly my first ever Draco/Harry fic but the main pairing is Harry/Tom. I’m unrepentant. I feel like I’ve always wanted to write something like this. So I’m taking all my liberties LOL. And, if you’ve read my other works, I’m warning you. Read at your own risk! This chapter is fairly light though~

There was one man that Harry Potter worshiped, and that man was none other than Lord Voldemort. To call him a man was travesty, for he was his God.

* * *

He was seven and shy of eight. He was used to looking at the key hole and the crevices of the door of his cupboard, wondering if his relatives would remember to let him out. Sometimes they forget that he’d need to use the loo and that he needed food.

They let him out eventually, the next day. So Harry resolved to hold it in… but sometimes that didn’t work out.

There were several footsteps out of the door, and he heard screaming, and thuds.

The door to his cupboard was blasted open. Someone wearing a skull mask immediately greeted him and Harry screamed. He tried to press his small body against the walls of the cupboard, hiding from the scary person.

“Harry Potter right? We’re here to help.” It was a woman’s voice, and when the mask dropped, Harry saw kind smiling face.

* * *

Harry didn’t have a lot of belongings and while he had misgivings about coming with strangers, they seemed like a friendly bunch. They showed him tricks and told him that “Magic is real. You’re a wizard, Harry. We’re here to take you somewhere you’ll really like.”

It didn’t help that they gave him sweets and chocolates.

One moment they were in the house of his relatives, and the next he was in an elaborate ballroom, with marble floor and floating chandeliers. Everything was spinning.

“Wow. Where are we?” asked Harry, looking faint and almost feeling the need to wretch.

“Still in England. A couple miles away from where we got you,” said the lady. A hand was upon his back, steadying him.

As he looked around, there were about twenty other children of varying ages and each of them had an older person beside him like he did. They all wore dark robes.

“Who are they?”

“Just kids like you. We’ve rescued them from their families who didn’t quite like them.”

“So, does it mean, they were called freaks too…?” Harry asked the question earnestly.

“Harry, you’re not a freak. Each kid has their own story to tell, but you could say some of them were called bad names too.”

“Will I ever have to see my… uncle again?” Harry asked, a little afraid.

The lady froze, and smiled in a forced way, “Never again.”

She then brushed back her hair, and inhaled and exhaled, as if nervous of something. “A very important person is about to appear soon. I hope you can stay quiet and listen to what he has to say,” and began leading him to the front where there was a small row of children.

Several more pops were heard until the ballroom was filled with around a good amount of kids. Some of them were crying, but they were soon turned silent.

Harry looked up at the kind woman with blonde hair that sometimes turned pink.

“…um, I’m sorry I haven’t asked… but what’s your name?” Harry looked up at her.

“You can call me… Dora.”

Harry tested it on his mouth, “Dora… thank you!”

“In all honesty, I never thought you would thank me… but I’m glad I did this. The nerve of those muggles, locking a child in a cupboard.”

“That was my room.”

Dora bit her lip at this admission and looked at Harry with pity. “We’ll take care of you here, Harry. I promise. I’ll never let anyone treat you like that. I swear with my magic.”

Harry missed the golden ring that formed around the woman’s form.

There was a podium at the front, and behind it was a large door.

And then, to Harry’s surprise, when the door opened, a very handsome man appeared. He looked like a prince, but with red eyes, and a snake following his footsteps.

“Good evening, children. I know some of you are scared. It must have been a horrible experience to be taken from a world you once knew, to something so foreign and magical. So don’t be.”

And a wave of magic encompassed the crowd. The words carried over and Harry felt his worries disappear like a cloud of smoke.

“I am Lord Voldemort. I am the ruler of the Wizarding World of Britain. The adults next to you are my trusted Death Eaters and they will be your temporary guardians during your short stay here. This place is called Lumos, an orphanage for talented children like you who are blessed with the gift of magic. As long as I rule, I assure you that you will never have to face the horrors that you might have faced with your blood relatives. I also promise that each of you will be adopted into proper wizarding families by the end of this year. In the meantime, Lumos will take care of your every need and it will be your new home.”

Then, the man left.

Harry found his heart beating really fast.

That was the beginning of his crush.

* * *

Lumos was like heaven on earth. There was library full of books. Some of them could even talk. There was a lake, a pool, a forest, a beach, and anything he could ask for.

It almost felt weird thinking that eventually, he’d have to leave the place.

They had house elves that did everything for them. There was good food every day. He never starved. He never had to wait to use the loo. Sometimes he had to remind himself that he wasn’t dreaming.

He had his own room, and he was free to enter other children’s rooms before curfew so he made a lot of friends. He made friends with a boy named Neville. He was quiet. He met a girl named Hermione and got a lot closer to her. She mostly spent her time in the library, reading up on spells and practicing them with the supervision of their guardians.

It was through her that he began to learn how to cast Lumos, a spell which brought light, the hope that the Orphanage wanted to uphold.

Eventually, as time passed by, Hermione revealed a secret. She was one of the children who chose to “forget”. She told him she opted to have the memories of her parents erased because she couldn’t deal with missing them.

She confessed that without remembering them, there was a blank hole in her mind, that made her feel like she was lost at times, but Harry and the books helped so she was alright.

Harry wondered if he should simply forget about his relatives too… But it wasn’t like he was terribly affected with it. Dora said he seemed to be adjusting fine. The healers said the same. They just had to constantly remind him that “You’re not a freak, your name is Harry and you’re going to grow up as an amazing wizard.”

Dora spoiled him with lots of a gifts. She gave him a new one every week. He’s never received a gift in his life, so it was amazing.

When it was time to leave the orphanage, he was crying and hugging Dora, and Hermione, promising to Merlin that he’ll find them and meet them again.

* * *

Being adopted into the Malfoy family was a shock.

He was expected to learn pureblood etiquette, wizarding world culture, and most of all, acquaint himself with the terms mother, father, and brother.

All of a sudden he had an older brother (who was only older by almost two months), who knew a lot more than him, a mother who was stern but loving and a father who demanded the best out of him.

He was fitted with the most expensive clothing and given a luxurious room next to Draco’s

On his 9th birthday, Narcissa threw a grand ball and Harry could swear his feet was tortured by his dance instructor, but it was all good fun.

He got to meet Hermione again since she was adopted by a man called Severus Snape who was a family friend that seemed to hate him but love Draco so much.

It was annoying really, but he made it part of his life’s crusade for the man to like him.

Learning from the best after all, Dora said that “Sometimes it’s better to kill people with kindness.”

* * *

Draco was an overprotective prick who took his role as his _older brother_ way too seriously.

“Dray, I’m not even injured.”

Harry brushed off the dust off their pretend Quidditch robes.

Draco was on him, checking his arm for the injury. “You have a scratch on your arm. Mother’s going to kill us.”

“Why? You get scratches from flying. Why can’t I…? and it’s so small. If you’re so bothered, I can heal it.” Harry took his arm away from Draco and the other boy leaned in.

“You can heal yourself?” The blonde boy raised an eyebrow but was obviously intrigued.

“Watch me,” Harry put his other hand on his arm and before their very eyes, the wound disappear.

“That’s wandless magic! Since when can you do that? Are you keeping secrets from me?”

Harry grinned at Draco and flicked his forehead. “Oww.”

Harry’s face fell, and he looked confused, “I always thought I healed faster than I should have. Is wandless magic really that special? I know someone who can do something better.”

Harry then began picking up the broom and Draco did the same, the two of them in sync. They put the broom in the shed and began the long walk towards the Malfoy manor.

“Who, Harry?”

“You know her. She’s one of my best friends.”

“Andromeda?” Draco asked, hopeful.

Harry shook his head.

“Gross, Hermione then. What about her?” Draco asked looking affronted at the idea that Harry thought someone could do something better than his brother’s wandless magic.

“She has… um. Eidetic memory, is what she told me,” Harry said, recalling the last conversation he had with her.

“What’s that?”

“She remembers everything she sees.”

“Oh. That’s still not as cool as your wandless healing magic. You should teach me. I demand you, Harry. As your _older brother_.”

Harry guffawed, and began running away from Draco.

“Hey!” Draco shouted, annoyed.

“I’ll teach you if you beat me!” Harry hollered as he started running.

“In what!?” Draco was chasing after the boy.

“Running, silly!”

* * *

Much of his childhood was spent in the same carefree way. At first, he was blinded by how much money the Malfoys spent for him, always getting him new things, sending him to places he’s never been to just because he fancied it. And then he got used to it.

"It's like... I don't feel like I should be wearing these clothes. I grew up... not having anything. Sometimes. It doesn't feel real, you know? Like... I'm still dreaming." Harry yawned, and looked at Draco who was sitting across him, eating breakfast.

Draco slipped saying, “but you’re Harry _Potter_. Of course you’re rich. Didn’t father tell you?”

“Tell me what? Draco?” Harry blinked his green eyes sleepily and pushed his glasses up a bit.

“Uhh. Nothing Harry. Basically, you never have to worry about money. Ever...”

“I already know that.” Harry shook his head and began napping.

* * *

The Hogwarts train ride almost felt like a train wreck. Harry was still nervous of what his surrogate parents would say if he ever got sorted outside of Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy never really cared about anything that Harry did, and tended to focus on his heir, Draco Malfoy more.

Narcissa assured her several times that, “I could care less if you get sorted to Hufflepuff, Harry. You are a smart, cunning, courageous and loyal little munchkin. All four noble house traits. I’ve never seen someone so sweet, and so precious. You are my darling, boy.” Que the kisses on his forehead and hugs.

But still, he wanted to stick with Draco. In Slytherin.

He’d grown used to having him around, and the thought of being in another house ~~Merlin forbid Gryffindor~~ was bugging him.

Draco was just poking his cheek with his wand now, and saying, “You’ll never be in Slytherin if you’re that nervous, Harry.”

Before them, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle nodded.

“Harry, Potter. Too much a nervous wreck, but plenty of courage. Gryffindor!” Draco enacted.

Harry glared, “Not funny, Dray.”

The door to their cabin opened, and a familiar head peaked through, “Harry!”

Harry was met with a face full of bushy hair, and arms that wrapped around him.

Draco was annoyed and immediately pulled the two apart. “It’s _you_ again.”

Hermione swatted Draco’s hands away and squeezed herself in between the two. “Oh, Harry. I can’t believe it’s been half a year since I’ve last seen you. I’ve missed you.”

Hermione kissed his cheek and Harry was blushing. Sometimes Hermione forgets they’re not seven anymore.

Draco was making faces but it was clear Hermione was used to his antics so he pulled out a book and began reading.

Hermione’s presence soothed Harry a lot and she managed to take his mind off at the impending doom.

“So, as you know, father and I went on a camping trip to visit the Isle of Avalon. I can’t believe it exists! They’re keeping it under the wraps for now but they’re going to release an article in the Daily Prophet soon. When I went there, the magical fruit trees were still growing, but the rest of the island is… well… it’s not much to look, but the Dark Lord has sent a team to begin the reconstruction of Morgana’s Citadel! I was so lucky father was chosen to oversee the first phase of the project and I’ve been following them around. They let me read so many books!” Hermione gushed endlessly about the things she discovered.

“That’s great Hermione! Did they tell you anything about Morgana’s son? You kept mentioning him in your letters…”

* * *

Draco was off bullying someone from the Weasley family. Again. He stopped himself from trying to interfere a long time ago.

Hermione was looking at Draco and him with disapproval and Harry just shook his head. Soon, the doors to the grand hall opened, and he saw all the students of Hogwarts.

There was a bunch of ooohs and ahhs as they saw the magical ceiling, with the coat of arms of Slytherin and the Dark Mark floating high above, an eerie green.

And then, sitting in the middle of all the professors was the handsome man Harry once saw four years ago. He looked even more handsome now. He thought he’d gotten over his crush but he’d been reading about the Dark Lord for the past four years.

Again and again, he was told that this was the man they’ll be serving right after graduating from Hogwarts.

Harry found his cheeks grow red and was horribly dazed until the hat was upon his head.

“Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. You’d do great in Slytherin!... but what is this… such devotion, in one so young. Better be…”

The hat was smiling, and announced it to the whole hall.

“Hufflepuff!”

**Author's Note:**

> DX I started another WIP. I don't have a beta so let me know if you spotted any errors~


End file.
